


The Banshee Screams

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Non, Kara finds her life turned upside down when Cat dismisses her. Is this the end of Supergirl? Assumes that Kara tells the truth to Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArialdragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialdragonWolf/gifts), [jah728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jah728/gifts), [Carolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina/gifts), [Zanyalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanyalf/gifts), [Darkwolf109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolf109/gifts), [aceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceadams/gifts), [Mercuris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercuris/gifts), [drgonlance36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drgonlance36/gifts), [MadeSoleyToReview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeSoleyToReview/gifts), [yan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yan/gifts), [Belle97](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belle97), [Gothic_Pheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Pheonix/gifts), [InsaneMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/gifts).



March 29, 2016

It had been two weeks since Non and his army found themselves back in the Phantom Zone. It has been 8 weeks or 2 months since her date with Adam cost her a part in Cat Grant's life. Kara has been unable to resume her role as Supergirl since then. Her powers had only been restored to full power today. Kara wondered not for the first time as she responded to an email, referred to by Cat as one that her lower assistant, Number Two, should handle; whether she should return as the Maid of Might. She no longer felt the joy or the exhilaration that came from help people. Now, she only felt empty when she thought of catching someone from a fatal fall or flying into a burning building. She desperately wanted to go back before she went on that date with Adam. It pained her to be away from Cat. 

She had come to realise that her feelings for Cat were not maternal, but romantic. She felt deep anger towards Siobhan. Siobhan who Cat favoured above all others. She even got two Employee of the Month Awards. Kara had been working for Cat for 42 months, longer than any other assistant. But to Cat, she was just a failed worker. Kara was pleased at least, that she was able to get a friendship up with Adam, embarrassingly coming clean and out with him. He not only wasn't offended, he was actually both amused and relieved at the reason, she turned him down. She made him promise to contact Cat, but not to reveal why he got back into contact. She also insisted that he be nice to Siobhan and under no circumstances, try to repair her relationship with Cat. Adam had agreed and had even started to communicate with his half-brother online.

As Kara finished her email, she become aware of a grinning Siobhan in front of her. "Kara, Ms Grant would like to see you!" she exclaimed. Kara nodded, quickly rising and walking to that familiar door; where the woman who made her heart leap was waiting. Cat looked even more attractive than usual, wearing a blue business blouse and skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Kara forced herself to remain calm as she waited for Cat to speak. "Number Two, how nice that you could make it! Siobhan, shut the door!" Kara reminded herself not to react to the painful reference. This was the new reality now and she would have to bear it. "I have decided that I don't need a second assistant. Your services are no longer required. Please leave the building now! Chop Chop!" she declared. Kara was stunned, this couldn't be happening. Cat looked up and frowned. "Do I need to have security come in and drag you away, Keira?" she asked, menacingly. Kara knew in that instant, that she would not don the Supergirl outfit again. Supergirl was gone. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Ms Grant. I wish you both only the best!" responded Kara. Cat just rolled her eyes. That was enough for Kara, who spun and walked out. 

Winn, Lucy and James were at her side almost immediately as she cleared her desk. "She can't! Kara, you can't..." "Winn, it's fine. Kara Danvers no longer works at Catco!" interrupted Kara before whispering so only the three could hear her "And Supergirl is finished!" The three stared at her bug-eyed as Kara swiftly takes her stuff and walks to the elevator. "Goodbye!" calls out Siobhan. Kara forced herself to remain calm and not cry before replying "Good luck, Siobhan!" in her cheeriest voice. The smile on Siobhan's face would remain with Kara, she felt for the rest of her life. She descended the elevator, moving as quickly to the alley as she can without the use of her enhanced speed. Once safely in the alley, she burst into tears. "Why, Cat?" she wailed before steeling herself. It was time now. Kara Danvers needed to grow up and Supergirl needed to make way.

Sorry for the short chapter, didn't have time to write a long one.


	2. Cat's dillemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cat deals with 3 months of lower sales and her job as CEO under threat; can she find comfort in an old friend? Sorry, this update is shorter than I hoped.

It had been weeks since anyone had seen Supergirl. “Where is she?” demanded Kat to no-one in particular. Of course, she was last seen in a fight in the air. And with a number of hostile aliens, whose strength seemed considerable. That suggested that perhaps, she couldn’t come back. Cat tried not to think about that. Catco’s share price had been dipping alarmingly over the last 3 months. Cat only had 30% of the company in her family’s possession. That meant that the possibility of being sacked remained. It grated on Cat’s nerves that she could do nothing to resolve either situation.She felt tired, the new board was hungry for blood. Especially Toby Raines, a second-rate reporter, in Cat’s mind. Toby was desperate for the CEO position, envisioning herself as the poster child for lesbian journalism. The thought of Toby as CEO of Catco made Cat sick. Toby Raines aside, there were other problems Catco had, that needed resolution. Project Cadmus, which once had provided a great deal of advertising revenue, was no longer doing so. The finance director, Reginald Augustine, had stated that the project had undergone problems since the earthquake. The disappearance of Chairman Director Westfield and CEO Dabney Donovan were likely those problems. She rubbed her temple and cried out “Siobhan!” Siobhan arrived three minutes later with a coffee. Cat glared at her as she drank the coffee. “Why did it take you so long to get here?” she demanded. “Coffee, Ms Grant!” answered Siobhan. “Wonderful! It take 3 minutes to make coffee and bring it here! Aren’t we worthy of the 5 Employee of the Month Awards we have won?” she snapped. “Do you have the new layouts?” she demanded. “I’ll get them now!” responded Siobhan. “Yes, you do that!” retorted Cat, annoyed at Siobhan’s lack of initiative. 

Cat drank her coffee and went through the articles her staff wrote. It made her infuriated at how poorly they had prepared their work. Even more so that Siobhan hadn’t bother to edit them. Kara always edited their work, so that it was spelling error free before Cat had to look at it. She shook her head, trying not to think about her. Her former assistant was no longer part of her life. Adam had returned, around the same time, Kara left. Adam had a nicer, new girlfriend called Chloe Sullivan. Chloe worked for the Daily Planet in Midway. Yet although she was a rival of sorts, there was a great tenacity about her. She was divorced from Connor Hawke, illegitimate son of Robert Queen, hence able to provide for Adam. And that just made Cat like her even more. Which was more than she did with some of her department heads. She wanted to scream at her sport’s editor Robert ‘Bibbo’ Bibbowski. He made repeated references to established sport stars as either Superman-like or as glorious as Supergirl. She wasn’t going to remind more people that Supergirl was gone. She decided to make another fruitless attempt at getting some answers. “Siobhan!” she cried. Siobhan rushed in, puffing a little. “Where are the layouts?” she demanded. “I have almost…” “Get Olsen, then bring me the layouts!” she demanded. “Yes, Ms Grant!” Siobhan responded, puffing a little more. Cat was disgusted at Siobhan’s vile exhaling. “Kiera never did that!” she thought to herself.

James Olsen appeared before her, his eyes cool. His breakdown with Baby Lane and her subsequent taking up with 25 year old Lana Lang (Kristen Kreuk), the ex-wife of Lex Luthor, widow of Vice President Peter Ross and ex-girlfriend of Chloe Sullivan; had made him more detached and icy. His unrequited feelings for Kara Danvers didn’t help either. “What do you need, Ms Grant?” he asked, his voice dull and flat. There was no spark in him at all. No cold fury, just emptiness. “Supergirl! Where is she?” demanded Cat, getting straight to the point. Just being around him, was infuriating. “She isn’t coming back.” He answered, the lack of substance in his voice was annoying beyond all measure. “You have said that, last time I asked! Haven’t you called her?” she repeated, desperately wanting to unleash her impotent fury on this automaton posing as James Olsen. “I have no other response to tell you. She was badly injured by the fights with the aliens. Her confidence was low. That’s all there is.” He replied. “YOU’RE USELESS!!!!!” she screamed, unable to hold back. He showed no emotion, not even stepping back when she walked up to him. Her eyes were on fire, her temper was dangerous close to overwhelming what little reason she still had. “No wonder, Lucy left you! All you do is mope and flirt and act like a preening fool! I want Supergirl’s contact details NOW!” she bellowed. James Olsen showed no reaction as he replied “I don’t have them. Do you need anything else?” She glared into his eyes, seeing nothing but dullness staring back. “Leave! NOW! Get Lucy!” she demanded. James didn’t reply, walking out of her office, in the same daze as before. He was so blank, as if he had been neutered. Cat wanted to scream louder, to shout. “KEI…..” she stopped herself. Kara wasn’t there. She was gone. She had fired her. Why did she do that? She needed Kara. Kara would help her deal with that witless fool, with that useless Siobhan and that scheming Toby. She lifted a photo she had of herself and Kara in that purple dress of hers. Cat shook her head, Kara was gone.

“Cat?” interrupted Lucy. “Lucy, good! You’re here!” Cat remonstrated for herself for giving in to her emotions. She had to be stronger than that. “She came out.” Declared Lucy. “Ms Lang’s bisexuality is hardly a secret! And I have something more important to ask!” responded Cat. Her eyes rolled at the need of Lucy to declare her new girlfriend’s sexuality. “Cat…” Lucy paused to approach her mentor and potential friend. “Toby’s influence goes beyond the board room. She has been shoring up support amongst department heads, too. Lana has been approached.” Cat’s eyed widened at that. “You need revenue back. Project Cadmus has a gifted, recently out woman has one of its leading biochemists! A woman who you can win over. Dr Kara Linda Danvers!” revealed Lucy. “Keira is a biochemist??!!!” squealed Cat. “She’s had her biochemistry thesis waiting for review for ages. About 3 months ago, she got her PhD in both biochemistry and literature. According to Lana, the net assets of Project Cadmus have increased more than 400% since Kara started. They are worth more than $6.5 billion dollars. Their share price went from a $10.01 to $67.70. Cat, to save your job, you must win Kara back! Anyway, you can!” pointed out Lucy.

"Even if I could, how exactly can she help?" "Cat, Lana said Kara is the driving force for Cadmus' success. She has become a bit of diva, getting whatever she wants. And she apparently has a weakness for older blonde women. That's a nice photo of her!" noted Lucy, smirking. "It's a photo of me, she just happens to be in it!" responded Cat. "And if she wasn't the focus in the centre of the photo, I'd concede that. Cat, Kara's a very attactive woman. She is available and you clearly miss her. You need her help. I have her new number, just call." "I won't beg my former assistant for help, no matter how stunning she is!" responded Cat. Lucy smirked grew as Cat rolled her eyes. "Just give her number and go!" snarled Cat. Lucy left it with her, beaming widely. As she left she sang "Why'd Cat have to be a heartbreaker? When Kara wants her to be!" Cat wished she had a book to hurl at Lucy as the door closed. She looked again at the photo. "Kara, why did I screw things up between us? Why would you help me now?" She put the photo away, running her forehead. "I miss you so much!" she whispered.


	3. Calling Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save her company and employees from an unscrupulous woman; Cat must get back into her old employees' affections. But will Kara take her back?

Cat tried to look at things, objectively. Either she called the beautiful young woman who once made her heart faster. Or a woman who used to sleep with Captain Sawyer and Deputy Commissioner Montoya and occasionally Lois Lane and Cat's ex Tania Moon would steal her job like she used to do with stories. But it was Kara Danvers! Who she mistreated over her son's brief infatuation? Recently queer and gorgeous Kara Danvers. She stared at the number, willing herself to make the call. She was Cat Grant, darn it. And if Kara Danvers was attracted to older blonde women, then Cat would be the sexiest, older woman necessary. Maybe, she could even....she shook her head. Why would Kara now successful want more than that from her? She banished those doubts as she reached for the phone.

"Project Cadmus, biochem Division, Melanie speaking. How may I assist your call?" came a nasally Brookyln accent. "I wish to speak with Dr Danvers, please!" responded Cat. The line went silent for a few seconds, before the receptionist spluttered "D-D-Doctor K-K-Kara D-D-Danvers, head of the Biochemistry division?" "Yes, that Dr Danvers!" answered an irritated Cat. "Is this a...a per...ersonal call? Are you her girlfriend?" stammered Melanie. Cat was about to yell at the woman, but perhaps this could work to her advantage. "Yes, I am!" "May I confirm your name, please?" asked Melanie. "Damn!" Cat silently cursed her poor luck. "Cat Grant!" "One moment, please." Cat felt her breath quicken as she waited. Everything hinged on this. Cat tried to stay calm. Why was she so damn nervous? She couldn't help but notice that photo. Kara in purple. God, she was beautiful. What could Cat say now that she was so accomplished? "Hello Kitty. Long time no speak!" came a sultry, yet familiar voice. Cat took a few seconds to compose herself before responded. "Yes, Ke..Kara it has." Cat wanted to bite her lip. She hated being called Kitty, but she needed to call Kara by her name.

"So what brings the sexy Queen of All Media to call National City's Mightiest Mind?" Cat rose an eyebrow at that. Lucy was right, she was a bit of a diva. "I thought a catchup was in order. Perhaps lunch today?" Cat kicked herself internally for that. Why on Earth did she say that? And why did she sound so desperate? Kara didn't respond straight away. Cat began to feel angsty. What if Kara was making an excuse to avoid her? Cat forced herself to be strong, this was for Catco and her youngest son's inheritance. She couldn't show weakness. "What will you be wearing?" Cat felt a multitude of emotions to combat the heat of her cheeks. Embarassment, Anger, Arousal. Before she decided to answer in the most Cat like fashion about her new ensemble from Christian Dior. "Sounds divine, Kitty. I myself am wearing the latest Santa Romina dress from Milan, the low cut one of course. I will be wearing ivory stilettos not those cheap Manolo Bloniks, but the new Dior range. Finally true shoes are out there. I look forward to seeing you, Kitty. As much as I can!" Cat's heart beat faster with the last comments. Kara was flirting with her. Brazenly, openly to her. A woman twice her age. Cat was proud of her great looks. Why shouldn't a smart woman also be gorgeous if genetics worked out. But Kara was like an Aryan wet dream supermodel with a superb mind. She was Angelically attractive almost celestial. And she wanted her.

Suddenly the makeup she wore was inadequate, the nails unkempt, her underwear not sultry enough. "Siobhan!" she screamed. Siobhan races into the room, pushing again. Why was she so un-Kara like? "I need you to book an emergency makeover with my stylist, manicurist and personal shopper. I must be at Dragonia for my lunch for two at 1! Go!" "Miss Grant, booking a table at Drago..." Siobhan stopped at that glare. "If you in any way, ruin my lunch date with the most beautiful woman in National City, I'll arrange for you to take flying lessons." she paused to grin wickedly at the terrified girl "Out that window! Book my makeover and lunch for two NOW!" Siobhan practically burst out of there. Cat shivered at the thought of her pedicure. She swore Laura had a tickle fetish, the amount of times she had her bouncing on the chair. But Kara was worth it. She supposed she should let Carter know that she was now dating Kara. He would be happy for them, because he missed her..."Wait, I'm not dating Kara, am I?" Cat's eyes widened when she realised the full truth. This wasn't just about saving Catco. She wanted Kara back. Really back, not as her assistant. No, she wanted her back as a girlfriend, a lover...a wife. A few unbidden thoughts entered her mind about Kara lifting her over the threshold. Kara lay her on the bed. Kara...Cat shook herself out of such reverie. She needed a drink. She went for the bourbon, before putting it down. She needed to be at her best. She was vulnerable enough due to her feelings. She didn't need to go into this important, potentially life changing meeting with an addled mind too. She was Cat Grant after all. And she would remind the sexceedingly..she blushed as that word entered her mind; that regardless of Kara's great accomplishments, there was only one Cat and she was no kitty!


	4. The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally arrives at Cadmus. How will the meeting with Kara go?

Cat walked into Cadmus with her head held high. The Project Cadmus building looked like one of those ghastly, scientific skyscrapers she had seen. Where everything was chrome and silvery glass and tried to look 22nd century. In truth, Cat viewed it as sterile and unappealing. She wasn't surprised to see that was exactly what it was. It certainly didn't look like it was in financial difficulty. As she walked, she felt a twinge through her feet she had to bite back. She hated that her feet felt so damn sensitive. She almost lost control during her pedicure. Laura simply winked at her as Cat scowled. The pedicurist removed the infuriated expression with another agonising scrape. She was glad she got the pedicure first. Her makeup would have been ruined by the tears the tickler had caused otherwise. Her shopper had insisted on the sheerest and skimpiest of lacy bras and briefs. Cat didn't really mind as she reminded herself that she had to be as seductive as humanly possible. And showing as much skin to her beautiful ex-assistant was critical in sealing the deal of finally having the relationship she craved from her. She briefly shook her head. "I need the revenue, not a perfect lover!" she repeated in her head over and over.

Up ahead, two receptionist were gabbing, irritating Cat to no end. "Apparently, her girlfriend is coming here!" squealed one. "Oh thank God! Can she come over, all the time? Because today was one of the few times, Dr D didn't threaten to throw me off the roof or cut me open with glass!" declared the other. "Hmmm!!!!" interrupted a severely annoyed Cat. "May I help you, Miss?" asked the first girl. To Cat's annoyance, she recognised a familiar nasal, Brooklyn accent. "Melanie, I presume?" noted Cat in a bored fashion. "Oh my God, it's you! Dr D's girlfriend Cat Grant, thank Heavens you're here!" squealed Melanie. "I..I'm Bethany, Miss G. I am in like such awe of you! I mean you keep that psycho Dr D from killing everybody!" expressed the other girl, Bethany. "Excuse me, psycho?" clipped Cat. "OMG, I'm SO sorry! Please don't tell Dr Danvers, she'll break my thumbs again!" whimpered Bethany, dropping to her knees. "Miss Grant, she'll hurt us if she knows we spoke bad of her in front of you! Please don't tell! PLEASE!" cried Melanie, pleading as she too fell to the ground. "Oh for heaven's sake, stop grovelling! I'm not going to tell her, you silly brats!" "Really? Miss Grant, you're our hero!"

Cat had to listen for another minute to all the gratitude from the two secretaries. It was truly a nauseating experience. "I do have a date to attend to! You wouldn't want my girlfriend to kept waiting while you gabbed on, do you?" The look of terror on both their face was satisfying, but also perplexing. Was Kara now so terrifying that these girls genuinely believed that their health or even lives were in jeopardy? Or were they just simply, self-centered little millennials unable to cope with someone who didn't just pat them on the back all the time? She reserved judgement as a shivering Melanie reached for the phone. She took her time dialing as if hoping for some sort of a reprieve. She closed her eyes when one wasn't forthcoming. "C-Could you p-put me for-forward to s-sp-speak with D-D-Doctor Danvers?" The fear in her voice was unable. Kara truly scared the girl. Cat waited with bated breathe to await Kara's response. She hoped that there wouldn't be a long delay. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU INSIPID; INBRED, TROGLODYTE PARASITE????" came a loud, furious voice that even Cat could hear from where she was standing. Melanie was quivering so bad, that her eyes welled up and to Cat's astonishment, she lost control of her bladder. The poor girl fell to the ground, sobbing and blubbering as Kara screamed louder over the phone.

Bethany kept the phone at a distance and steeled herself to speak. "Your g-girlfriend Cat Grant is here, Dr Danvers!" Bethany managed to squeak out. Bethany was able to place the phone back to her right ear and timidly reply "Yes, Dr Danvers!" as her colleague whimpered on the ground. "She truly has become a diva!" noted Cat as Bethany put down the phone. "She...she's on her way down, Ms Grant! Melanie, honey, it's ok! I'll call someone from upstairs to man the reception down here, while we can get you changed, ok?" she offered. "Why is she so mean?" she cried. "She's been a lot less cruel, today." pointed out Bethany, lifting her friend into a hug. "But her girlfriend won't be here every day and I'm SO scared of her!" she whined, tears falling down her face. "Be brave, Mel! Look, I'll call upstairs, we'll clean you up and I'll go lesbo on you the way you like. Does that sound ok?" offered her friend. Melanie nodded at that, pulling Bethany tighter in her embrace. "Why hello Kitty!" The two secretaries screamed, practically racing to get away from her. "Those two losers will be fired today. So shall we, my sexy girl?" proposed Kara. Cat could only nod before Kara took her in a kiss. How long had she waited for this as Kara's tongue took command as it stroked and caressed Cat's smaller appendage. Her lips were like the most succulent strawberry. It was everything Cat had ever wanted, though it was far too brief for her taste. "You look good enough to eat, Kitty Cat! So let's lunch, because I want my dessert!" Normally Cat would have scoffed at such a statement. But never had a spectacled blonde looked so appealing. There was no hairbun, but her hair was down and long. Her glasses were more reflective than visual, transition lenses clearly, almost like sunglasses. And her sky blue dress was almost a turquoise. She couldn't imagine the experiments she did in that! As if reading her mind, Kara replied "Can't wait for a little experiment of our own, my beautiful blonde bombshell!" All Cat could think was if firing her made her look like that, she should have done it on day one after giving her an engagement ring! As they left the building, Kara lifted her into her arms for another kiss. "Life is glorious!" thought Cat as she felt those lips once more.

Kara separated from Cat, making her mewl from the loss of contact. "We're here, Kitty." gently remonstrated Kara. Cat looked around and saw they were indeed at the restaurant. She was tempted to make a superspeed comment but kept it within. It was critical that she keep Kara happy. "Lunch for two under the name Cat and Kara Grant." Kara rose an eyebrow at her before smirking. "Ms Grant....I am so sorry, there has been a mixup with your table and I am afraid..." Kara was in front of him, a cold look in her eyes. "Tell the idiot owner that Dr Kara Danvers whose company Cadmus has a standing table is expecting to be seated with her date. NOW!" The man practically ran to his boss, while Cat seethed internally. Siobhan would pay for this complete lack of competence. Cat soon found herself with a long tongue massaging her own. Kara's rippling arms held her aloft, kneading the back of her knees. Cat almost orgasmed right there. How did Kara know just how to touch her? Kara again broke the kiss, leaving Cat panting as she faced the owner. He trembled before Kara, managing to stammer "D-D-Dr Dan-Dan...." "Oh be quiet, you worthless fool. Get us our table and you better discount the price to Cadmus if you know what's good for you!" The manager nodded as Kara walked towards a table with the familiar Cadmus crest and a sign saying reserved for Cadmus Projects Senior Staff.

Kara sat Cat down gently on the chair opposite her before making her eay to her chair, shaking her rear end unnecessarily. Though to the blushing CEO, it was critical rather than necessary. Cat forced herself to become more composed. She wouldn't be reduced to a crushing teenager. "So my darling Kitty Cat, what possessed you to initiate this delightful catchup? Other than to be in the presence of someone with a brain instead of Stupohan?" Cat bit her lip to keep from giggling. It was certainly an apt description for Siobhan Smythe at present. "Do I need a reason to see an old friend?" She asked. "Kitty, you and I have always been more than friends." Cat felt the soft fingers caress the tender skin of her hand. Goosebumps and a nervous tongue licking her lips seized the Queen of All Media. "I'm in trouble." "Who do you need the great Dr Danvers to protect you from, my fair Kitty maiden?" "Toby Raines is going to take my job and get me fired from Catco, because revenue is down. You are the only person I trust, Kara. Even though I...I don't deserve your..." Kara cut her off with another kiss.


	5. Exposed Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara might be a diva, but she still expects something for her assistance. Can Cat reveal herself to Kara in more ways than one?

Cat couldn't believe this was happening. Kara had been so seductive at lunch, while being completely condescending to wait staff and terrifying the restaurant owner. She had offered to use her influence to smooth over Cat's financial difficulties; even buy part of Catco stock to ensure Cat's job security. All Cat had to do was come back to Kara's new apartment building. It was like nothing Cat had expected. It was the penthouse on the hundredth floor. The elevator was pristine with a beautiful, young, white gloved blonde woman in a red dress asking them which level that wanted to go to. There was a long, white couch for them to sit down on. Kara caressed Cat's skin as they ascended to her apartment, focusing her attention on her thighs. Cat's moans were cut off by the ruby lips of the imminent biochemist. Cat felt herself swoon in the company of this beautiful woman. It was like a long held dream finally coming to reality. She felt herself lifted off the ground as Kara walked on, still caressing her left thigh with one hand, while holding her squeezed rear with the other hand. Throughout it all, Kara never stopped kissing her, leaving Cat with a pool of heat down below her belly. She felt that familiar feeling as her sexy underwear quickly became drenched. Kara changed no signs of stopping until Cat found herself, standing in an open space. "I have 7 rooms on the lower level and 4 on the upper area. The four are for my experiments. I have little time for television, so the entertainment area there is barely used. You and I though are headed to my art room. I have finally found something worth painting. A most delightful Kitty." 

"My name..." "Your name, my darling Cat Grant, is my Kitty. Or would you prefer Pussy kitty? It does have a ring about it." she smirked. Cat forced herself to be strong. "I..." "I can't wait to see what treasures you are hiding, Pussy kitty. Let's go." declared Kara, firmly. Cat felt like an ocean of marble had taken her as Kara took her arm and confidently walked them towards a large room with a familiar symbol on it. The Catco symbol stared back at Cat, proudly. "We never forget where we came from, do we my pussy kitty?" whispered Kara. Cat felt herself drip down her thighs. Why was the juvenile nickname getting such a reaction from her?

Kara guided Cat an elevated stage, where she let go off Cat's hand. Cat mewled at the loss of contact, but the blonde simply walked on almost as if she were floating. Her dress hit the ground, causing the CEO to inhale sharply. A beautiful, exposed back protected only by a lacy silk, white brassiere and underwear beought Cat to her knees. Kara confidently spun around, taking court around an easel, Cat could have sworn was not there a moment earlier. "Well Pussy Kitty? Where is my exposed Venus?"

Cat slowly removed her skirt. She could see Kara's hungry eyes staring at her. She was glad for the choice of underwear. Was she really doing this? Reveal herself utterly to this angelic beauty? Cat knew as her blouse was tucked next to her skirt, that the answer was yes. She was revealed that she hadn't worth pantyhouse or garters. Wearing less had been a wise choice. As she delicately removed one shoe than another, she felt very vulnerable. All she had on was her bra and panties, just what Kara had. But Kara was Kara, Cat did not consider herself anywhere near aesthically pleasing. "Please continue, my shy little Venus. I long to try to recreate your hidden treasures in my meager canvas!"

Cat couldn't keep the flush through her face especially since liquid ran down her leg. Kara's wolfish grin simply expanded. Taking a deep breath, Cat removed her bra. Her apple sized breasts bounced free, remaining firm, not a hint of sagging. Cat could see the desire bursting through Kara's sapphiric eyes. It sent a burst of energy coursing through her veins to the rest of her tiny frame. As sexily as she could, she removed the last barrier to her natural state, standing proudly before Kara. Her womanhood was open, revealing a tender button poking out of its hood. Kara licked her lips in reply.

Cat felt bolder as she spun around, bending over to touch her toes. She felt a burst of wind against her back before warm hands wrapped themselves around her. She was lifted and turned around to face Kara. The tall blonde had no glasses, her hair was done and any doubt that Kara Danvers was the missing hero evaporated from Cat's mind. "The painting will wait. My bedroom won't!" Cat wrapped her legs around Kara as they moved towards Kara's bedroom. Cat had not seen anything like it. It look futuristic and the bed was larger than King Sized. And thicker as well. "A platinum bed is important. I don't want to break yet another bed and I know together, we would have reduced a wooden one to match sticks, my pussy kitty!" Cat couldn't think of any responses other than to plant one on Kara's lips.

"It's like a tongue vibrator!" thought Cat as Kara massaged her tongue. The things that this beautiful girft from the stars had given and done for and to her never ceased to give the embattled CEO a sense of wonder. Her back hummed as Kara's nimble fingers played it as delicately as a harp. The wave of pleasure grew even though Kara hadn't touch her anywhere too sensual as of yet. Kara broke the kiss only to lay Cat on the bed and begin planting and sucking marks unto Cat's feverish. "Kara! Fuck! I love you!!!!" A smirk grew on the biochemist. Cat puffed and gasped at what she had just admitted. She confessed her love to Kara. "Glad to hear it, my darking pussy kitty. Shall we continue?" Two parts of Cat compete for her attention. The battle between love and lust. But Cat was a reporter and she needed to know. "K-Kara. D-Do you feel the same way?" Cat hated the fact she both the manner and tone that her question came in. "What do you think?"

Cat whimpered and words spilled out of their own volition. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at Catco. You were nothing but brilliant, kind, attentive and wonderful. I foisted you on my son because I was too cowardly to face my own feelings. I was sure you would never reciprocate. I'm sorry about the Supergirl incident, I should never have threatened you like that. I love you, Kara. I may loved you long before I realised. Your the missing half that I have waited 50 years for. I hope you can forgive me for that and every other time, I belittled the treasure that you have always been." "I should paint you now, my Venus. This damsel in distress look of yours is very arousing. Though it goes without saying, I have forgiven you long ago. And I never stopped desiring you from my teens to now."

"So do you love me?" "You alresdy know the answer." "K-Kara! Stop teasing!" whimpered Cat. How had this gone so far out of control that Cat was now expressing feelings she had bottled up for so long. Was this another power that this gift from the stars possessed, maybe even unknowingly? "I love to tease you." continued Kara, playing and nipping at a tender nipple, causing Cat to bit her lip adorably. "But since you need to hear the words...." "Yes, please." "My darling Cat, of course I love you. Always have. Now let's play vampire!" Cat's eyes felt like they were rolling back to their sockets. Her eyelids flickered open, then became glued shut. Kara was massaging her shoulders, while licking her navel. Cat usually hated belly button tongueing due to her insane level of ticklishness. She had no complaints at present.


	6. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick aftermath. Cat learns more about Kara.

Cat awoke with a start. She looked around, momentarily confused before she remembered. She was in Kara's apartment. She looked down, not surprised to see she was still naked. She felt different, almost fresh. Did Kara bathe her while she slept? As she looked for her clothes; she saw a golden wall clock staring back at her. She gasped when she saw the time. She looked for her phone, it had to be somewhere. It was 8:35 pm. Carter's school ended at least 4 hours ago! She needed to call him, to let him know she is coming. "Mmm, love the view!"

Cat looked at up to see a grinnibg Kara, enjoying the sight of a naked, bent over Cat. "Kara, I need my phone!" "Tenpee, temper; ticklish Cat! Why the rush?" "Kara now!" "Now, now! Let's not be naughty....or I will give you a spanking." cooed Kara. "I need to call Carter! I should have..." "He is in the guest room. He has already had dinner. We picked him up hours ago. Poor little pussy kitty! Clearly I wore out your mind as well as that perfect little body of yours!" 

Cat stared at the beaming Kara. "Where are my clothes? I need to see him!" declared Cat. "They are in the apartment block's personal laundry. I brought you this instead." grinned Kara. Cat looked at the nightie. It felt sheer and she feared that it was see through. Nevertheless she was at Kara's mercy and she susecyed the younger blonde wouldn't let her off. "Underwear?" "My dear pussy kitty, why do you need underwear? You aren't going anywhere!" noted Kara. "Kara, I don't want my son seeing..." "my dear pussy kitty, you are heading toward a tickled and spanked bottom with your tone. I have no intention of allowing OUR son to see the parts of his mother only I get to see."

Cat couldn't repress her quivering at the words tickled and spanked bottom. Nor could she keep a tear of her juices from running down her leg. To her shocked delight, Kara knelt down; licking up the juicing droplet up to her exposed love button. She almost climaxed again. "There we are." Cat's eyes took a confused expression before she realised she was wearing a white nightie. It went down to just cover her knees. She was relieved that this much of her was covered at least. "Let's go!" exclaimed Kara as she lead her commando girlfriend towards the guest room.

Carter was on what appeared to be a large 3D computer game even larger than the one at Catco. "How are you going, Carter?" enquired Kara. "It's really cool! These Tamaranians are tough!" "Wait till you get the Apokoliptans!" mused Kara. "Carter, I'm sorry that I didn't get you! I..." "Sorry to interrupt, Mum, but I can almost get Batman close enough to take down Kommand'r with his absorption device. I understand, Kara says you were really tired from work. I could tell because you slept the whole time from Kara picking me up to Kara putting you in bed. I really liked dinner too, that carrot and zucchini vinegarette was great! Kara said she wrote the recipe down for you and left it in your shirt pocket! Yes, level complete! Bring on the White Martians!" Cat could only beam at her son, she loved watching him engrossed in the game. 

She squeales a little when she felt fingers on her ribs. "Mum, are you ok?" asked a concerned Carter, pausing the game. "She's fine Carter. I gave her ticklish ribs a bit of a tweak!" explained a beaming Kara. "But Mum isn't ticklish!" expressed a confused 14 year old. "I assure you, Carter. Your darling mother and my girlfriend Cat Grant is immensely ticklish. Everywhere." "Ewww, Kara, I don't need to know that. Can I stay up some more?" "I'm going to tuck your cute Mum in bed, then by 21:00; you will save your game, brush your teeth; then get into the pjs I got you with the 'Super' cousins and go to bed!" "But Mum lets me stay up until 10!" protested Carter. "Carter, that has never happened! Now unless you want to go to bed now, apologise to Kara!" 

Carter rose and gave Kara a hug. "Sorry Kara. Love u both. Can I get back to my game, please?" Cat bit back a choke. This was one of the finest moments of her life. "Of course, buddy. Love you too." Scratch that, this had just replaced that momebt in the standings.


	7. The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara might be a diva, but she also expects a little something else. Can Cat deliver?

"I can't believe this is happening. God, I'm sentimental!" "And why shouldn't you be, my pussy kitty? You are dating the mightiest mind in National City. You have two amazing sons, one sleeping here in this bed; the other dating a beautiful blonde reporter. And you are going to have another wonderful experience in our bed in 10 minutes. Naturally, all these delights are making me emotional." Cat suddenly stared at Kara. "How did you know about Adam's girlfriend?" "My dear pussy kitty, I helped them meet! After all, someone has to take care of you! Clearly stupohan has been a disappointment. What a shame!" Cat watched Kara as if she had never truly seen her before. "You really are my supergirl!" Kara frowned at that to Cat's amazement.

"My name, my darling Cat Grant, is Dr Kara Linda Danvers. I have no interest in witless alien bimbos in skirts! Now apologise or else!" Cat was tempted to retaliate, but she didn't get what she wanted by acting foolish. Cat forced herself to be strong as Kara's eyes began to narrow. "I'm sorry, my love. I always knew you were greater than her. I just mean that I have everything I ever wanted. You are my hero!" Kara's wolfish grin re-emerged with a vengeance. Cat felt both relief and concern. She hadn't forgotten what happened with those two secretaries. "I can't wait to see what new treasures you are hiding, Pussy kitty. Let's go to our room." declared Kara, firmly. "Didn't you say that before?" Kara smirked. "That was before I got my new idea to paint you not on a canvas....but in the flesh!" Cat felt herself drip down her thighs again. A part of her looked forward to it, another hoped for another licking. Why was she acting like a juvenile teenager showing the same adoring, lustful reaction towards the blonde bombshell.

Kara guided Cat an elevated stage, where she let go off Cat's hand. Cat mewled at the loss of contact, but Kara simply beaming at her, before lowering herself to her knees. This caused the CEO to inhale sharply. Kara slowly licked up both thighs, forcing more moans from Cat. Soon she was on her stomach; her beautiful, exposed back before the confident Kara. "My sexy, naked pussy kitty. Let's start with this paintbrush made of eagle feathers. Cat squealed a little at the words feathers. The words tickled bottom ran in her ears. Cat spied the ink bottles laying next to her. It was clear was what coming.


End file.
